the_residentfandomcom-20200214-history
Season One
Season One of the medical drama series The Resident, originally premiered with a two night event on January 21, 2018. It reached the finale episode on May 14, 2018 after fourteen episodes. Summary The Resident centers on a tough, brilliant senior resident who guides an idealistic young doctor through his first day, pulling back the curtain on what really happens, both good and bad, in modern-day medicine. Cast Main Cast * Matt Czuchry as Dr. Conrad Hawkins * Manish Dayal as Dr. Devon Pravesh * Bruce Greenwood as Dr. Randolph Bell * Emily VanCamp as Nicolette Nevin * Melina Kanakaredes as Dr. Lane Hunter * Shaunette Renée Wilson as Dr. Mina Okafor * Merrin Dungey as Claire Thorpe * Moran Atias as Renata Morali Recurring Cast * Jessica Miesel as Nurse Jessica Moore * Tasso Feldman as Dr. Irving Feldman Episodes Notes and Trivia * Season One of The Resident Will be released on Region 1 DVD on October 2, 2018. Gallery |-|Promotional Posters= The Resident Season One Title.png The_Resident_Season_One.jpg The Resident 1.png The Resident Photos 2.jpg The Resident 3.jpg The Resident 4.jpg The Resident Is Coming January 21 2018.png The Resident 1 Month Season 1.jpg The Resident 3 Weeks Season One.jpg The Resident 2 Weeks Season One.jpg The Resident 1 Week Season One.jpg The Resident 3 Days Season One.jpg The Resident Tomorrow Season One.jpeg The Resident Tonight Season One .jpg |-|Promotional Cast Photos= Conrad Hawkins Season One Promotional Photo.jpg Devon Pravesh Season One Promotional Photo.jpg Nicolette Nevin Season One Promotional Photo.jpg Randolph Bell Season One Promotional Photo.jpg Mina Okafor Season One Promotional Photo.png Lane Hunter Season One Promotional Photo.jpg Claire Thorpe Season One Promotional Photo.jpg Renata Morali Season One Promotional Photo.jpg |-|Behind The Scenes= Behind The Scenes - Season One - Matt Czurchry (1).jpg Behind The Scenes - Season One - Matt, Jocko and Manish (1).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Matt_and_Melina_(1).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_1x01_Script.jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Pilot_(1).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Pilot_(2).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Pilot_(3).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Pilot_(4).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Pilot_(5).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Pilot_(6).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Pilot_(7).jpg Behind The Scenes - Season One - Cast Watching The Pilot (1).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Independence_Day_(1).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Independence_Day_(2).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Independence_Day_(3).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Independence_Day_(4).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Independence_Day_(5).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Independence_Day_(6).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Independence_Day_(7).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Independence_Day_(8).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Comrades_in_Arms_(1).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Comrades_in_Arms_(2).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Comrades_in_Arms_(3).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Identity_Crisis_(1).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Identity_Crisis_(2).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_None_The_Wiser_(1).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_None_The_Wiser_(2).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_None_The_Wiser_(3).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_None_The_Wiser_(4).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Family_Affair_(1).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Family_Affair_(2).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Family_Affair_(3).jpg Behind The Scenes - Season One - Lost Love (1).- Behind the monitors.jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Lost_Love_(2).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Lost_Love_(3).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Lost_Love_(4).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_TJ_Chioffi_Special_Effects_Makeup_(1).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_TJ_Chioffi_Special_Effects_Makeup_(2).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_And_The_Nurses_Get_Screwed_(1).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Rude_Awakenings_and_The_Raptor_(1).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Run,_Doctor,_Run_(1).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Run,_Doctor,_Run_(2).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Total_Eclipse_of_the_Heart_(1).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Total_Eclipse_of_the_Heart_(2).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Total_Eclipse_of_the_Heart_(3).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Total_Eclipse_of_the_Heart_(4).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Total_Eclipse_of_the_Heart_(5).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_-_Season_One_-_Total_Eclipse_of_the_Heart_(6).jpg Videos |-|Promotional Trailers= The Resident Official Trailer The Resident (FOX) "All The Rules You've Followed Will Break" Promo HD - Medical drama series The Resident (FOX) "You Can't Do It On Your Own" Promo The Resident (FOX) Extended Trailer The Resident - Season One - Catch Up Preview - Season One - Here To Save A Life Preview - Season One - You Can't Save Everyone |-|Promotional Cast Chat= Cast Chat - Behind The Scenes - Season One - Matt Czuchry As Dr. Conrad Hawkins Cast Chat - Behind The Scenes - Season One - Manish Dayal As Dr. Devon Pravesh Cast Chat - Behind The Scenes - Season One - Bruce Greenwood As Dr. Randolph Bell Cast Chat - Behind The Scenes - Season One - Emily VanCamp As Nurse Nic Cast Chat - Behind The Scenes - Season One - Shaunette Renee Wilson As Dr. Mina Okafor Cast Chat - Behind The Scenes - Season One - Melina Kanakaredes As Dr. Lane Hunter Cast Chat - Season One - The Cast's Favorite Scenes |-|Cast Chat - Reviews/Rumors= Cast Chat - Reviews - Season One - Dr. Conrad Hawkins Cast Chat - Reviews - Season One - Dr. Devon Pravesh Cast Chat - Reviews - Season One - Dr. Bell Cast Chat - Reviews - Season One - Dr. Mina Okafor Cast Chat - Rumors - Love Triangle Cast Chat - Rumors - Dr. Irving Feldman And Dr. Mina Okafor |-|Cast Chat - Compilation Videos= Music Video - If It Was Easy, Everyone Would Be A Doctor - Season One Mashup - Season One - I Never Stopped Believing In You Moments - Season One - Matters Of The Heart Mashup - Season 1 - National Nurses Week Mashup - Season 1 - Connic Chemistry Mashup - Season One - Bad Ass Mina Mashup - Season One - Conrad Hawkins Vs. Randolph Bell The Resident - Recap - Dr. Conrad Hawkins (Season One) The Resident - Recap - Dr. Devon Pravesh (Season One) The Resident - Recap - Dr. Mina Okafor (Season One) The Resident - Recap - Dr. Randolph Bell (Season One) The Resident - Recap - Dr. AJ Austin (Season One) The Resident - Recap - Nurse Nicolette Nevin (Season One) Category:Seasons Category:Season One